gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Vance
|pob = Unknown |dod = Possibly 1986 (age 29-30) |home = Vice City |nationality = American |family = Janet Vance (mother) Lance Vance (brother) Pete Vance (brother) Aunt Enid (aunt) |affiliations = The Army Jerry Martinez Phil Cassidy Vance Crime Family Ricardo Diaz Trailer Park Mafia Los Cabrones Mendez Cartel |businesses = Protection Drugs trade Prostitution Robbery Loan sharking Smuggling |voice = Dorian Missick }} Victor "Vic" Vance, born 1956 is the protagonist and playable character of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Vic's father is from the Dominican Republic, whereas his mother is Caucasian. Vic is the brother of Lance Vance and Pete Vance, son of Janet Vance and head of the Vance Crime Family. GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City Stories, set in 1984, Vic is a 28-year old corporal in the US Army, stationed in Vice City's Fort Baxter under the watch of Sergeant Jerry Martinez. He enlisted because he needs to be responsible for his family; his mother and brother, Lance, are drug addicts, and his brother Pete suffers from severe asthma. He is dishonorably discharged after drugs were found in his barracks and he was seen entering the base with a prostitute - both meant as favors for Martinez. Vic is given work by gun runner Phil Cassidy, an associate of Martinez, who is in conflict with the Cholos, a street gang and rival gun runners. Vic then meets Phil's brother-in-law, Marty Jay Williams, leader of the Trailer Park Mafia, and his wife, Louise. Vic increases the Trailer Park Mafia's power in Vice City by fighting the Cholos, whom Marty also despises. Eventually Louise, tired of Marty's abusive nature, leaves her husband to live with her sister, Mary-Jo. Vic works for Louise, helping her weaken Marty's influence, eventually taking control of the Trailer Park Mafia's businesses in the city, prompting Marty to kidnap Louise. Vic saves her and kills Marty, disbanding the Trailer Park Mafia and initiating the rise of the Vance Crime Family. Vic is asked by Los Cabrones leader, Umberto Robina to come and talk about some stuff. After working for Umberto, Vic helps clearing out the Cholos out of Little Havana. Vic later hooks up with his brother Lance and does jobs for shady figure Bryan Forbes. When they find out that Forbes is an undercover cop, they take him to an apartment and interrogate him on various jobs and deals within the city, in exchange for not killing him. However, he only leads the Vance brothers into trouble. Forbes is later killed after luring the brothers to a gay biker bar owned by white supremacists known as the White Stallionz. After securing more real estate in the city, the Vance brothers ambush the drug deal Forbes was talking about, Vic and Lance kill the thugs involved, stealing their supply trucks. Though Martinez pursues them in a Hunter helicopter and attempts to destroy the trucks, the Vance's easily make it to the other half of the city. Afterward, Victor calls Martinez to tell him how it feels to be backstabbed, Martinez states that the Mendez brothers, Diego and Armando Mendez, were behind the deal and will kill everyone involved in the accident, including Martinez himself. Vic and Lance eventually decide to work for the Mendez brothers, further increasing their influence in the city. Vic is put in contact with transsexual Reni Wassulmaier and makes several jobs for her, and ends up being put in contact with drug lord Ricardo Diaz. At first it's suggested that the Mendez brothers want an alliance with the Vance brothers, however, it turns out that they offer the Vic a deal, which is to hand over all his businesses to them and leave town or him and his family will be killed. Victor refuses to give up his interests after working for the Mendez brothers, and in retaliation they knock Lance and him unconscious when their guard, kidnap them. The Vance brothers wake up in an oil refinery in Viceport, and while attempting to escape, Mendez's men accidentally shoot at one of the gas tanks, causing it to explode. While this kills most of the henchmen, Lance is trapped in the inferno and separated from Vic. Luckily, Vic manages to save Lance before the oil refinery implodes. With Phil and Umberto Robina's help, the Vance Crime Family defend their businesses from being attacked by the Mendez brothers' goons. However, Louise is kidnapped by Martinez and beaten viciously before Vic saves her. Later on Armando Mendez' men once again capture Louise, this time Armando murders her. In a rage, Vic slaughters Armando's bodyguards and enters the Mendez Mansion to confront Armando. Vic asks where Lance and Louise are, Armando replies that they are dead, however he tells Vic they didn't feel a thing and pulls out a Flamethrower to kill him, Vic then kills Armando and finds Louise shot several times and an injured Lance who wakes up as Louise says his last words to Vic. Soon after, with the aid of drug lord, Ricardo Diaz and Louise's brother Phil Cassidy, Vic breaks up into his old army barracks and steals a Hunter helicopter under heavy guarding. Vic, later on, uses the helicopter to attack the Mendez Building in Downtown and ends up being shot down but manages to make it to the roof of the building. Vic continues his way inside and kills all the goons on his way while finally finding Diego and enemy Jerry Martinez arriving in a Maverick. Vic takes out everyone and is confronted by both Diego and Martinez on the roof. Vic manages to win the battle and decides to lay low for a while on the money he's made along with his brother, Lance and while Lance offers a drug deal worth of 20 kg of cocaine Vic refuses his interests and says he never wants to touch drugs anymore. Death In GTA Vice City, set 2 years later, Victor Vance is shown about to engage in a drug deal with Tommy Vercetti and his escorts, Harry and Lee. Lance can be sighted in the helicopter. Victor Vance is killed by the gunmen of drug lord, Ricardo Diaz, who sabotaged the deal. Ever since the release of GTA: Vice City Stories, fans have argued about whether the brother killed in the deal was Victor or the third brother Pete Vance, but 18.09.2009 R* confirmed that it was Victor, who died in GTA: Vice City Personality Victor's personality differs from most of his previous counterparts. Throughout GTA Vice City Stories, he claims that he wants out of the drug game but has no choice. Victor also shows emotion and feels regretful for having committed all the crime and killing. He always shows a serious attitude with calm but angry personality and always wants to get everything he came for instead of doing it for nothing (as seen in "Taking the Fall"). Murders committed by Victor *Marty Jay Williams - Killed while attempting to kidnap his own wife, Louise Cassidy-Williams. *Bryan Forbes - Killed while trying to escape after having led Victor and Lance into a trap. *Armando Mendez - Killed for killing Louise, attacking Lance and setting Victor up. *Diego Mendez - Killed to destroy the Mendez Cartel. *Jerry Martinez - Killed for setting up Victor at the begining of the game and causing trouble for Vic later on. Trivia *Vic is the character to kill the least amount of other characters in the game he appears as the protagonist. *Victor is the only protagonist to be thought to be killed on screen. *Victor Vance was voiced by Dorian Missick. Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor